The High School Days
by xObaby05Ox
Summary: When 5 high school students decide to switch bodies with the Titans, the Titans may have to get used to the cruel things of High School. slight coupling. BBRAE, StarRob.
1. Will it work?

Hooray! I just keep coming and coming. Don't worry I'll update my other stories. I'd like you to meet Allyson

Allyson: Sup

Baby05: She's the character I own...sadly I dont own the Teen Titans...

Allyson: You don't own me!

Baby05: Uh...yeah I do.

Allyson: No you dont!

Baby05: I can make you get hit by a truck and die of a painful death. Would you like that?

Allyson: N-no...

Baby05: Okay then! Please do the disclaimer thingy.

Allyson: Fine. She don't Teen Titans.

nudges Allyson

Allyson: qoute "I dont own the Teen Titans. If I did, Starfire and Robin would be going out by season 2, Raven and Beast Boy would be making connections, Jinx wouldn't be a villian, and TERRA wouldnt exsist." un qoute.

Baby05: Thank you Allyson! Now on with the story.

**

* * *

**

"Does it work though?" Mitch asked.

"**It should, my father can make anything." Valerie said proudly. **

"**Oh this is going to be tight!" Mitch exclaimed. **

"**I know. All we have to do is get to the titans close enough and I bet I can make it into a camera. Looking like we're taking a picture, but we're switching." Valerie said. **

"**Awesome. I wanna be Starfire. Her outfit is CUTE!" Allyson said. **

"**I wanna be Cyborg, all those gadgets and stuff." Nick said. **

"**Hold it. We may not be able to switch to the ones we want. But since its only two girls it doesn't matter. I don't care who I am." Valerie said. **

"**So how long will we be the titans?" Charlie, Allyson's brother asked. **

"**As long as we want. They won't have a choice to end it because they'll be us. Living the stupid high school life, with nagging parents, hard exams and test, stupid students, all that stuff. And we can do whatever we want, because we won't be Mitch, Valerie, Charlie, Allyson, or Nick. We'll be the Teen Titans." Valerie said. **

**ONE WEEK LATER **

**"Do you wish to journey the mall with me Raven?" Starfire asked. **

"**Better than watching Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin play video games." Raven said. **

"**Yay! Let us go!" Starfire said almost pulling Raven's arm off to the stores. Allyson Deeds and Valerie Tams sneakily followed Raven and Starfire into a clothes store. **

"**I'll wait here." Raven said in a bored voice. But Starfire dragged her in anyway. **

"**Val, how is this going to work? They might see us." Allyson said. **

"**No problem. Remember I said I can make it into a camera? Well since it'll be too suspicious just to point the thing at them, we can pretend we're tourist from…uh…Scotland. And we'll pretend like we're taking pictures from a big city's hot spots." Valerie said. **

"**Scotland? Val your from Spain. And I'm originally from London." Allyson said. **

"**Okay, so? Scoland is close to London." Valeriesaid. She looked at Raven and Starfire. **

"**Your about to have some serious action." Valerie whispered to herself. **

"**Hey, what about the boys? Do they know how to use it?" Allyson asked. **

"**Yeah, I told Charlie yesterday." Valerie said. **

"**Charlie? I thought you said you had to baby-sit! You blew me off for my brother!" Allyson demanded loudly. Some people including Starfire and Raven looked around at them. **

"**Shut up! Your going to blow it! I didn't blow you off, I really did have to baby-sit. Charlie came over asking about this." Valerie said quietly holding up the body switcher. **

"**Alright, alright. Just hurry up, they're staring." Allyson said. **

**"Those two girls seem suspicious…" Raven said. **

"**Hmm? They do?" Starfire asked. **

"**Kind of. But whatever. Can we speed this up?" Raven asked. Valerie and Allyson soon started looking like tourist and taking fake pictures. Then they finally got Starfire and Raven but without them knowing. **

"**Yay, yay, yay! We did it!" Allyson yelled happily. **

"**ALLYSON!Will you shut up?" Valerieyelled angrily. Soon the who store went quiet. **

"**I mean…uh…gotta go." Valerie said. She pulled Allyson and ran out the shop. **

**"And they kept whispering. It was weird. The one girl had a weird camera and she made stupid outbursts." Raven said. **

"**Maybe she's stressed out." Cyborg suggested. **

"**I do not think so. What about the weird camera? It did not have the flash and I heard no click." Starfire said. **

"**Did you see what they look like?" Robin asked. **

"**Yeah, one had long dark brown reddish hair, blue eyes, and freckles. The other girl looked like she was from Spain or something." Raven said. **

"**Hey, you said weird camera right? There were three guys here with a camera remember?" Beast Boy said. **

"**Oh yeah, they said they were doing some high school thing. But I didn't believe 'em. They were taking pictures too." Cyborg said. **

"**We should keep an eye on them." Robin said. **

**"Yesss! One night, then well be free!" Nick said. **

"**I know right! And it can be as long as we want." Allyson said.**

"**Hey lets make this fun. Like if they find out it was us, well they will, but I was thinking, if they want us to change them back, they have to do something drastic. Kinda like truth or dare." Valerie said. **

"**Yeah, that's good stuff. Definitely. Way more fun." Charlie said. **

"**Ooh I cant wake to wake up!" Allyson said.

* * *

Eh, I know its short, but I didnt want to confuse ya'll or anything. But the second chapter is coming up!**


	2. The Switch

**Hey guys! Told ya I'd be back today...more like this morning...before school...depending where ya at.**

**Valerie: I want a lawyer. **

**Baby05: A lawyer...?**

**Valerie: Yes. I need proof that you OWN me. **

**Baby05: I...made you...how...whatever. **

**Valerie: Whatever nothing! I want a lawyer.**

**Baby05: Your not getting a laywer. We have to do the story, now do the disclaimer thing. **

**Valerie: No.**

**Baby05: I tell your mom about that tattoo. **

**Valerie: Baby05 doesn't own the Teen Titans, but if she did she'd make Cyborg have hair. **

**Babye05: Nicely done!

* * *

**

That night, there was big change. At exactly 12:30 midnight Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire's soul were switched with Valerie, Nick, Charlie, Mitch, and Allyson's soul. Though everyone was not a where when it happened. Well maybe Nick would if he hadn't fell asleep from trying to watch _Inuyasha_.

**"ALLYSON! CHARLIE! WAKE UP!" a mothering voice screamed. Raven heard the scream and jumped up. Only she noticed something different when she forced her eyes open. She gasped choking on her own breath. The room was different. Sun was peaking through two windows and she had a different bed. It had green and sky blue drapes with green and sky blue bed spread, with matching pillows and a teddy bear.**

"**Huh…?" Raven said. She rubbed her eyes making sure she wasn't dreaming. But then she looked around and noticed posters. There were posters of Chad Michael Murray, Usher, puppies, cats, horses, Green Day, a 50-Cent poster and others. Raven then panicked she slowly got up stepping on fluffy slippers. She ran to the dresser mirror. She gasped again and tugged on the shiny yet messy black reddishhair. She looked at her eyes. They were a bright blue. She also had creamy white skin she had freckles. She started to scream. **

**Beast Boy heard a noise and ignored it. Until he noticed how bright it was in the room he was in. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned. Then jolted up noticing this _wasn't_ his room. **

"**Hey…this isn't my…" he started. He looked around and noticed a messy teenaged boy room. There were sport posters, and little posters regular horny teenage boys would have. **

"**What the—!" Beast Boy started. He quickly got up and looked around again. This wasn't his body. This body had creamy white skin, and a good looking face. He had blue eyes and dark spiky hair. **

"**Ahhhhh!" Beast Boy yelled. He started pacing around the room back and forth. He didn't realize he was still yelling when he went to the hall. **

**Raven didn't realize she was still screaming when she went in the hall too. She was startled when she saw someone in the hall too. Her throat or supposedly her throat then hurt. **

"**I-I-I…?" Raven started. She didn't have a clue who that was. Or who she was. **

"**Okay, I have no idea who I am, but you gotta help me." Beast Boy said. **

"**Wait, then who are you?" Raven asked starting to feel relieved. **

"**I'm Beast Boy! Or I think I am, well I am, but—!" Beast Boy started. Raven let out a long sigh in relief. **

"**Oh wow…you don't know how relieved I am. I'm Raven." Raven said feeling like a million pounds came off her shoulders. **

"**What happened?" Beast Boy asked. **

"**How am I supposed know? Look we need to find the others. _I_ can't stay like this. I _won't_ stay like this." Raven said. **

"**Okay, okay, it won't be that hard. I think I know what to do. See I knew those guys was suspicious. It wasn't a camera." Beast Boy said. **

"**Well _YEAH_! It was some body switcher." Raven said. She started pacing around and complaining. Beast Boy grabbed her. **

"**Okay, stop. Your making me dizzy. Look its not problem. The only place the others could be is at school." Beast Boy said.**

"**Oh no. No way am I going to a stupid High School." Raven said angrily. **

"**You have to Raven! How else are we going to find Robin, Star and Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked. **

"**I'm not going to high school." Raven repeated. **

"**You have to!" Beast Boy said now angry. **

"**No I don't. I'm not this girl. I'm not going to high school." Raven said. **

"**Yes you are young lady! You get your butt in that room, dress, eat and go!" Allyson's mother said. **

"**Yeah right. And what are you going to do if I don't?" Raven demanded. **

**"This isn't me, this isn't me, this isn't me, this isn't me, I'm crazy, I must be dreaming." Cyborg repeated over and over. He tried everything. He even asked Mitch's 3-year-old sister if he looked different. **

"**No you don't now leave me alone!" she then yelled annoyed. **

"**This isn't me, this isn't me, this…" Cyborg started then he remembered those teenagers at arcade **

"…**is that guy at the arcade!" Cyborg then yelled.**

"**Will you keep it down? I can't hear the TV!" the little girl yelled. Cyborg looked around nervously how was he going to find the other people?**

**The big heavy golden retriever licked Starfire's face. A big wad of slobber fell all over her cheek. She immediately woke up. She noticed her room wasn't pink like she had it. It had a tropical look. It had Latino music artist posters and the room was pretty big. Just not hers. She was now highly confused.**

"**What is this?" she wondered out loud. Suddenly she gasped at the sight of her new hair. It was black and long. A little curly too. **

"**Oh my!" Starfire gasped. She then slowly walked to mirror and gasped again. "This is not my face!" she said loudly. Suddenly she remembered something. This face was familiar. It was the girls face she saw at the mall. **

"**Honey get ready for school!" a voice said. **

"**Huh? School? B-b-but I do not go to school…where are my friends…" Starfire wondered out loud. She then became worried. Though she did hear about school on TV before. **

"**Maybe I must go to this 'school' to find my friends." Starfire said. But she was still worried as ever. She looked around.**

**"Can someone help me please...?" Starfire asked quietly knowing no one would hear her.**

**"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! ITS SCHOOL TIME! YAAAAAYYYY!" a little girls voice shouted over Robin. Robin covered his ears and jumped up to see a big green eyed, brown hair, little girl in a oversized football jersey. **

"**Mommy says wake up!" she said rolling off the bed. **

"**_Who_?" Robin asked.**

"**Mommy! DUH. You need to wake up to go to the big kid school you go to. You know the place you go to learn, the place where you get dates, the place—?" Robin cut her off. She seemed to be a _real_ talker.**

"**_Who are you_?" Robin asked. Suddenly the girl looked hurt. Her big green eyes started to form tears. **

"**Y-y-you don't know me! You meanie! Meanie! Meanie! You don't remember your little sister! I'm Jodie! WAHHHH! You don't remember me!" Jodie cried. Big, fat tears rolled down her cheeks. Robin rolled his eyes. He was seriously confused though.**

"**I…I was only kidding. I knew who you were, I—?" Robin started. But Jodie laughed and laughed. Her tears stopped. **

"**HAHAHA! Nick your so funny! HAHAHA! You got me!" Jodie said laughing. **

"**Yeah, yeah, pretty funny." Robin muttered getting up. He noticed this wasn't his body. **

"**Wha-wha-what. What is this…?" Robin gasped. **

"**What's a matter? You gotta pimple? If you do, can I pop it?" Jodie asked rolling around. **

"**This…this isn't me…" Robin said. **

"**What you talking about?" Jodie asked. **

**"This...this...this...what..." Robin said not making any sense.**

**"Hey Nick whats wrong with you?" Jodie asked. **

**"Wha...wha..." Robin continued to sputter. **

**

* * *

**Okay that was the second chapter! I hope you liked it! I have to get ready for school now, but please reveiw! 


	3. Teen War

**I'm baaaaaccckkkkk. 0o Lol Here we continue with chapter three. High School is so mean sometimes...yet I wouldnt know...I'm in middle. HA! But thanks to my big sis she knows. XD Since the others are in the titans bodies, guess i'll do the disclaiming. **

:SIGH: I don't own the Teen Titans. But if I did, um...yeah I forgot...just read the chapter.

**

* * *

**

**"Wow." Beast Boy said as they entered the halls of Johnson High School. It was like a war. A war of teens. They're were like species of them. Jocks, nerds, preps, cheerleaders, regulars, Goths, make outs, everyone. **

"**What a waste of time." Raven muttered. **

"**Waste of time! Yeah right." Beast Boy said. Raven though was already annoyed and angry. Though she could get angry without blowing anything up. The only clothes Allyson had in her closet at the moment were mini skirts and tanks. Suddenly a really cute boy who had short cut black hair and green eyes came toward Raven. **

"**Hey…" he said in a cool tone. **

"**And you are…?" Raven demanded with her arms folded. **

"**You have to play along until we find the others." Beast Boy whispered. **

"**Over my dead body." Raven whispered back. **

"**Ha, you're funny Ally. What's up?" the boy asked. His name was Danny. **

"**The ceiling." Raven said sarcastically. **

"**Original. You ready for the dance?" he asked. **

"**What?" she asked suddenly. **

"**Yo, you remember the dance right? Tonight remember" Danny asked. **

"**No, I don't. I'm not going." Raven said. **

"**What? You've been dying to go for a month." Danny said. **

"**I changed my mind." Raven said. **

"**Okay, maybe your in a bad mood. I'll catch you later." Danny said. And what really ticked Raven off then was him kissing her…or Allyson…either one. She pushed him off roughly ready to yell at him. But for some reason she held it in.**

"**Ha, ha." Beast Boy laughed as they walked again. **

"**Shut up." Raven said in a rude voice. She pushed him into the lockers. **

"**Now that's no way to treat your brother is it?" Beast Boy asked sarcastically. Raven groaned. **

"**How can you be so calm about this? We're in some teen's bodies. And they're in ours who knows what they're doing now." Raven said.**

"**Yeah, but you being all grouchy and stuff isn't going to help." Beast Boy said. **

"**And what is?" Raven demanded. **

"**I dunno, but enjoy the high school life until we find Robin, Starfire and Cyborg." Beast Boy said. **

"**Enjoy? _Enjoy what_?" Raven asked. **

"**Like…you know stuff. Like for instance, I'm going to enjoy myself in the girls locker rooms…see ya." Beast Boy said walking away. Raven grabbed his shirt. **

"**No your not." Raven said. **

"**Aw c'mon." Beast Boy said. **

"**No way, we need to find the others really soon. I remember that other girls face. Do you remember the boys faces?" Raven asked. **

"**One of them." Beast Boy said. **

"**Good." Raven said. Suddenly the bell rung. Lots of students rushed past them to they're classes. **

"**What now?" Beast Boy asked. **

"**What do you mean?" Raven asked. **

"**Do we skip class?" Beast Boy asked.**

"**Of course." Raven said. **

**"It worked!" Allyson cheered flying everywhere. She was Starfire. **

"**Where's Valerie? Gotta give her props." Nick said messing with Cyborg's gadgets. **

"**Ugh with my brother. She's cool and all but she has a boy friend. I mean c'mon my _BROTHER_? She could do better." Allyson said admiring Starfire's hair. **

"**So she's going out with Charlie?" Mitch then asked coming in the living room and taking out all the weapons Robin has. **

"**Yep. I heard her last night when we were going home, saying how cute Charlie is, how funny Charlie is, how smooth Charlie is, Charlie got game,Charlie this, Charlie that." Allyson said rolling her eyes. Nick and Mitch laughed. **

"**So where are they now?" Mitch asked. **

"**In Raven's room. I don't even want to know what they're doing." Allyson said. **

"**Hey, imagine what the titans are doing in our school." Nick said. **

**"Ready? OKAY! Gimmie a J!"**

"**J!" the other cheerleaders yelled. Starfire stood in the middle totally confused. **

"**Excuse me! Please, what is this 'cheerleading' you have forced me to do?" Starfire asked. She was so nervous she was shaking. And to add to that she was scared. **

"**Hold on girls!" the co-captain named Tiffany yelled. She headed over to Starfire. **

"**Valerie, what's wrong girl? Your totally spaced out." Tiffany said. **

"**I…I can not follow this 'cheerleading'. And my name is not Valerie youspeak of. " Starfire said. Tiffany pushed the braids out her face. **

"**Oookkaaay**...**Hey, just try one more time okay? Your going in the air and Kent will catch you. You'll be great girl. You can do it." Tiffany said. Starfire forced a weak smile and held on the pom poms tightly. Starfire walked in the middle of the cheer crowd and she tried to follow the moves they were doing. Soon Kent threw her in the air and she twisted and turned. In a few seconds she came down in Kent's hands. Starfire finally gasped when she didn't have a chance to in the air. **

"**Great! We'll be ready soon!" Tiffany yelled to the cheerleaders. The girls cheered. Kent let Starfire down and she stumbled to walk. She was speechless. **

"**You did it, see I told you, you could do it." Tiffany said. **

"**Y-y-yes…" Starfire said trembling. **

**"Can someone tell me where room 505 is?" Robin desperately asked some people. They totally ignored him and some muttered jerk. But the only reason was because he was in the nerd's hall. **

"**C'mon, seriously, where's room 505?" he asked again. **

"**Go to the jock hall. JOCK." A nerd choked out. Robin groaned. **

"**Yeah…yeah I'll do that." Robin muttered walking away. He was thinking that if he went to the classes he'd see the other teens he saw at the arcade. That's when he bumped into a girl who looked like she was from Spain.**

"**Sorry." Robin muttered. **

"**It is okay. Please do you know where I might find a girl with long dark brown hair with blue eyes and freckles?" the girl asked. **

"**Well no, but…um…hey I know this will sound weird but is this Starfire?" Robin asked. **

"**Yes! I have been looking for someone who has gotten changed too!" Starfire said. Robin sighed in relief. **

"**Okay good, (He could tell by her use of grammar. He knew no one in high school would talk like that.) Its Robin, do you know where any of the others are?" Robin asked. **

**"I wish I did know. But this 'highschool' is very large. And all the activities "Valerie" is involved in, I cannot escape to find the time to find the others." Starfire said.**

* * *

Okay thats the chapter! I'll update soon. The next chapter will be goooooooooood. Or at least i think so. o0 


	4. GirlFight

I'm back! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**

**"Oh no…" Raven moaned.**

"**What's up?" Beast Boy asked as they were searching for Robin and Cyborg. **

"**There's Allyson's stupid boyfriend Danny or something." Raven snapped.**

"**So?" Beast Boy asked looking outside.**

"**He's annoying. And all these peoples friends are making a distraction and slowing us down." Raven said. **

"**Guess who." A boys voice said closing Raven's eyes**

"**I give up." Raven said in a bored voice. **

"**Aww you took out all the fun." Danny said faking a pout.**

"**Oh well. Look I can't talk okay? I stuff to do." Raven said. **

"**What stuff? I didn't see you in 4th period." Danny said. **

"**Its secret stuff me and…um…" Raven started forgetting who Beast Boy was. **

"**Charlie?" Danny said. **

"**Yeah, him. I can't talk now…so…leave me alone." Raven said. **

"**Ouch." Beast Boy muttered at Raven's response. **

"**Okay, okay, but tonight, we are going together okay?" Danny said. **

"**Whatever." Raven said. When Danny left and turned the corner a girl with long blond hair, gray eyes and heart shaped lips marched up to Raven with her face screwed up in anger. She poked her shoulder hard. **

"**Ow, who are you?" Raven demanded rubbing her shoulder.**

"**I'M Danny's girlfriend! What are YOU doing? Flirting and stealing him from me!" the girl asked. Her name was Heather. **

"**Excuse me?" Raven asked turning to her.**

"**_You_ heard me! I said stay away from my boyfriend!" Heather yelled angrily shoving Raven into the lockers. The black reddish hair flew in her face. **

"**Hey! What the hell is your problem!" Raven yelled shoving her back. People started crowding around them.**

"**_MY_ problem? You stay away from Danny!" Heather yelled. She started hitting Raven. Raven grabbed her arm and twisted it. **

"**You, don't touch me, don't talk to me, you're a waste of my time. I don't WANT your stupid little boyfriend. You can take him." Raven said. **

"**He's not STUPID!" Heather yelled defensively. She then kicked Raven in the shins and tried to push her but her nails got caught in Raven's sleeve and when she snatched her hand away. Bad move. Because then Raven's shirt tore off. Some people went silent. Ravenhesitated and gasped. She was REALLY angry now. She looked at herself, well Allyson's, body. Then Ravenpulled Heather's hair so hard a chunk came off. **

"**Oh my!" **

"**Her hair!" **

"**Like oh my god!" **

**"Yeah! Girl fight!" **

**Heather screamed and started to hit Raven again. Raven moved away and kicked her in the stomach making her fall to the ground. She was about to leave when Heather then grabbed her leg and pulled her down. They were fighting and fighting until Beast Boy finally got a hold of Raven and pulled her apart. They were a mess. Raven totally messed up Allyson's body. There was a big bruise on the lower part of Allyson's stomach and scratches everywhere. Plus her shirt was totally ripped. Beast Boy pulled Raven aside and took her to an empty corner. **

"**WHAT are you doing?" Beast Boy demanded. Raven was so angry she was trying to get out of Beast Boys grasp. **

"**Hey, you can't do that Raven!" Beast Boy said. **

"**And why not? I told you they were interfering! That stupid idiot girl!" Raven yelled angrily. Beast Boy forced her arms down. **

"**You can't fight people Raven. You'll though us out, and we'll never find the others." Beast Boy said. **

"**I can do whatever I want. This isn't my body. This is ALLYSON'S body. Not mine. If I want to kick some dumbblondie's ass I can. Its wont affect me. Not at all. It'll affect ALLYSON." Raven said angrily. **

"**Well you do have a point…" Beast Boy said. **

"**Right." Raven said. **

"**And you might want to put a shirt on…" Beast boy said pointing. **

"**Once again, its not my body." Raven said. **

"**But you'll get her expelled." Beast Boy said. **

"**Right." Raven said.

* * *

oOoOOoOoh. I wanted to put this in here when I was listening to Brook Valentine's "Girlfite" And I knew Raven hates to be messed with. And blonds please dont feel offended when I put 'dumb blondies ass' just part of the story. Please reveiw! Hope you liked it! And I know its AWFULLY short I'm sooooo sorry. But I have a quiz tomorrow and I have to study. Promis the next will be longer! **

bAbY o5


End file.
